Chassis modules of the type concerned are known in many different designs. As a rule these comprise a structural component and one or more ball-and-socket joints permanently connected thereto. For example, such a chassis module forms a suspension link, wherein the ball joint is integrated into the structural component by insert molding, pressing, screwing, riveting or welding.
From DE 203 11 595 U1 a ball joint with a ball joint housing is known, which has a welding section by means of which it can be welded to a structural component, in particular a suspension link, wherein the ball joint housing is inserted into a through-going aperture of the structural component and the welding section of the ball joint housing is welded to the structural component. In one design the welding section is beveled on one side, and this on the side intended to rest in contact with the edge of the aperture in the structural component.